


Heroes In Training: Battle At The USJ!

by 1Storywriter1



Series: Heroes In Training! [3]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, BAMF Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), BAMF Peter Parker, Epic Battles, Gen, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Trouble brews at the USJ!When Villains attack while Class 1-A visits, there's no way any good can come out of the experience. With danger clear at every action, how can they get out of this predicament?And what happens when one student takes it upon himself to fight against the enemy?
Relationships: Class 1-A & League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Heroes In Training! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Peter Does A Lot Of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews in the USJ!  
> Aizawa quickly jumps in to protect his students, but what happens when one jumps into the fray with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I was finally able to write something GOOD! Victory!  
> Sorry for the short stop I had there guys, I just had difficulty with writing the next part in this series. Part of that was deciding what exactly I would write, and for the moment at least, I've decided to skip the Battle Trials arc entirely. Hopefully I'll be able to come back to it at a later date.   
> Anyways, here's the next installment for the 'Heroes In Training' series. Enjoy :)

It hadn’t even been five minutes, yet trouble was already brewing for the students of class 1-A!

Below them in the central plaza of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint- USJ for short- a dark and mysterious ‘portal’ had appeared. From it, dozens upon dozens- possibly even a _hundred_ \- unknown figures walked out as the gate expanded. One thing could be seen just from looking at them though: they sure weren’t friendly!

“Stay back!” Aizawa gruffly ordered his students as he put on his specially-made goggles. “Those are _Villains!_ ” He announced to the shock of the kids. “No. 13, get onto the evacuation protocols; I have a feeling they didn’t come here without a plan, it’s also possible they have a guy who can interfere with the sensors and electro-waves, so I want you to try and contact the school with 13, Kaminari.” 

“Wait, Aizawa-sensei”, Midoriya cried in worry, “Are you going to fight them alone? You’re better used in one-on-one or quick stealth battles; won’t this be too much- even for you?”

The Erasing Hero just grunted. “A real Hero’s got more than one trick up their sleeve, kid. I’m counting on you to get them out of here now, 13.”

“Right”, the Rescue Hero said, only able to watch as Aizawa went in to fight their unwelcome arrivals. But then- not even a moment after- another body jumped over, shocking No. 13. _That’s a student!_ “Hey! Kid, come back-- wait!”

That wouldn’t be happening unfortunately, as the student easily cleared the stairs down to the plaza during their jump, landing and instantly getting onto the Villains. Shooting out a number of webs, the student used them momentarily as artificial weapons in a similar way to Aizawa, which of course drew his attention. Seeing one of his students, the teacher’s eyes widened. “Peter! What do you think you’re _doing?!_ Get back up with the others now!”

“Sorry sir. No can do”, Peter stated, flipping over a Villain in front of him. Once he was above the guy, he swung himself through the air, bringing the back of his foot smashing into the back of the Villain’s head. He crumbled to the down, just as the victorious student landed. “Plus, I’m better at taking down Villains than you think. And I doubt you could take them down all by yourself.”

Aizawa grit his teeth as he defended himself against another opponent. _Dammit, Parker..._ Turning once he had the chance, the man stiffly nodded to his student. _Fine, he can stay-- but only because it’s impossible for me to get him back up to everyone else right now. Why does he have to be so stubborn?_

Grinning, Peter kicked himself into gear, jumping into the fight properly. _A whole buncha guys, at least... fifty here I’d say_ , the Hero in training surveyed as he fought. _Forty-nine now. Anyways, with both me and Mr. Aizawa against these guys, they’ll be down in no time!_ That said, he shot out a web, sticking it to a Villain. Then, Peter pulled hard, swinging the guy around- taking down two other men in the process. _Too easy! Reminds me of New York a little._

Pushing that reminder to the side, Parker focused back on the now, dodging to the right as someone tried to hit him from behind. Sweeping his body around on one foot, the boy spun around, his free foot coming up in the air and crashing into his opponent’s jaw. The force sent the Villain flying, tumbling into a comrade. Quickly leaping over, Peter jumped on top of the two, slapping across the forehead of the conscious Villain, knocking him out. _Remember Pete, it’s all about control..._

Meanwhile, as Peter went on to take out more ‘unwelcome guests’, Aizawa took down another himself, taking a moment while he could and looking over to his young fighting partner. _You’re certainly something, aren’t you Parker? It’s been a long, long time since I’ve seen someone operate in a fight like this so smoothly._ The Erasing Hero grunted, getting his priorities straight as he punched a Villain who got too close in the nose. _Focus for now though, I can speak with Parker later._

Back with Peter, he continued his almost effortless task in taking down his Villain opponents. Jumping up and landing on a big one’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but let out a crack. “So you guys are Japan’s ‘ _fearsome_ ’ Villains, huh? That’s pretty embarrassing- look how many of your friends me ‘n’ Erasing Mummy over there took out! Think you can take me on?”

“I’ll crush you!” The Villain roared. Peter couldn’t help but laugh loudly, slamming a fist down onto the man’s head just as he grabbed Parker’s legs. They both collapsed from that, but the American was the one who came out on top.

“That was the tiniest bit close to being his”, Peter muttered as he got back to his feet, jumping up and dodging a blast of... something. “I’ve gotta stop being so cocky once I put on a mask. It’s bad for my health”, he continued as he jumped and weaved through a few more blasts before attacking. He shot a web out, covering his opponent’s face, then yanked down, smashing them into the floor. “And if I’m right, that marks the fight as being U.A.- 32 and Villains- 0.” Shooting out another web, Peter swung over to his teacher. “Hey sir, need a hand?”

“No”, Eraserhead answered, using his capture weapon to bind up a Villain before incapacitating them. “I need you to go back up and help your classmates. Seeing as we don’t have any reinforcements yet, it’s safe to assume they haven’t been able to get out of here or establish communications yet. That’s not good."

Peter couldn’t help but rise, waving in bewilderment at the remaining Villains. “But there’s still--”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Aizawa yelled, gearing himself up for the remaining ‘guests’. “You’ve already put yourself in enough trouble as it is coming down here, so listen to me now. Go help your classmates.”

For a split few moments the boy said nothing before muttering something in anger, then swinging off once he was done. Aizawa glanced behind him to see Peter doing what he was told, then turned back to his opponents. He waved them over, watching as they came closer. _These ones won’t be a problem to take down_ , he thought. _I’ve still got a few tricks left in me; it’s just up to how the kids react to the situation. As long as they’ve followed along with 13, everything will be fine_. He kicked a Villain who came too close, then kicked him again once he was down, taking him out of the fight. _But even so, I think something is wrong. Just follow my instructions, Parker. Protect your classmates..._

To do that, Peter was ready for. But as he reached the entrance of the USJ, he instantly realised something was wrong. _Where is everyone?!_ And then just a moment after thinking that-- _And what the hell is that shadow thing? Wait- it’s the portal Villain!_

Swinging overhead, Peter maneuvered himself over the Villain, dropping down on the other side and taking note of his classmates that were there... and the ruined body of No. 13. He dropped down, crouching in front of the Hero’s body and keeping his eyes on the Villain. “What happened here?” Parker asked over his shoulders, body tense.

“That Warp guy messed up No. 13-sensei”, someone said- _Mina_.

“So what are we gonna do?” Peter asked, trying to keep his voice level. _The portal guy did this to 13- he’s gonna be tough to fight. There’s no way I could take him alone. But hopefully..._

“Iida’s gotta run and get the other Heroes”, Sero supplied, his own arms up and ready to attack.

“Yeah, you’ve got to RUN!” Sato added, shouting to his classmate. Without a second to react they all saw- or only heard in Peter’s case- the sound of Iida do just that, his engines going as hard as they could. _I get this plan_ , Peter thought, getting it now, _But him getting there is another story. C’mon Portal, what’s your play._

As expected, the Villain sprung into action just after Tenya started running. “Oh, foolish students... I’m afraid I cannot let you reach your teachers. They would put us in an unfortunate position.” That said, the Villain prepared himself to warp over and stop the boy. But before he could, he felt a slight pull on the brace around his neck. Then, before he could even react, he was pulled down into the ground face-first, his warp interrupted. “...Interesting.”

“Pretty cool, huh?” Peter mockingly asked his enemy. As he asked that, the Villain took notice that the webs the boy shot were still connected to his wrists, as well as wrapped around his knuckles. _So he has to hold onto those..._ Without a second thought the Warp Villain executed his ‘plan B’, making another warp. It appeared before the Hero in training, obscuring the webs that held his opponent, and then before he could react, he was being pulled closer. “Hey! What the heck?!”

Luckily, Parker had his classmates as backup. Feeling a pair of arms around his waist, he turned his head to see Sato was holding him, along with keeping his from advancing into the portal. Even so, Peter could still feel that strain on his arms. _Where does this even lead?_ “Thanks, Sato, but we’re gonna need some help. Guys, do any of you have something that can get these webs off my hands? We need to act quick!”

Sero shook his head. “There’s no way my tape can do anything.”

Uraraka gave a negative as well. “I could try floating you instead? But I don’t think that will help in the long run.”

“Extremely likely”, Peter chuckled, despite the situation. “Uh, Shoji? How about your teeth?”

“Your webs are sticky, right?” His classmate reconfirmed, to which Peter nodded. “Then I’d just get stuck too.”

“Damn!” Peter yelled, crying out as the wear on his arms started to become painful. “Wh-who else is here- I wasn’t able to spot everyone-- wait, Mina! You’re here right?!” When the girl ran over into his vision, Peter sighed in relief. “Yes! Okay, you’ve got acid, right? Slap some on my hands.”

“ _What?!_ ” Ashido asked incredulously. “But that’ll bur--”

“That doesn’t matter right now”, Peter blurted out. “I can’t let these webs go while they’re on my hands, and I can’t shoot out new ones while these remain. I’m not in a position right now where it’s possible to remove the webs normally. You’ve got to burn through it all. We don’t have any time! My arms are about to fall off!”

Gritting her teeth, Ashido complied with her classmate’s urging, coming right up to him and putting her hands over his closed ones. _Lucky she isn’t getting sucked into the portal_ , Peter thought before-- “ _GAH!!!_ ” Parker cringed as Mina’s acid melted through the webs- along with his gloves too- burning his skin. When his classmate stopped in worry, he was quick to reassure her. “I-I’m alright; you’re almost done.” Ashido nodded and continued, then just as promised, Peter’s hands were freed completely after, the boy shaking them around for a moment. “Ohh, that’s way better. Thank you. Really.”

“Sure”, Mina replied, worry still on her face. She’d never used her ‘Quirk’ like that before- even if it was to help someone. It was difficult on her emotions. But then the girl looked to Peter, seeing that despite the pain that was clear despite his mask, he was still going. _How could someone DO that?_ “So what do we do now?” Ashido asked, ignoring her previous thought for now.

Her question though, just got a laugh from her American classmate. “We ain’t doing jack. We’ve won this one, right Portal?”

The Villain sighed, his Warp that was supposed to dispose of the web-boy disappearing. “It seems you are correct”, the man sighed, “You’re fast classmate escaped while you distracted me.”

Peter grinned. “Dude, it was way too easy to make you focus on me instead. Actually, it was kinda _embarrassing_ how easy it was.” 

The Villain just sighed again. “I see... Then I must take my leave. It seems the game is over.” And then, he was gone, the Warp Villain porting himself it seemed. The remaining students breathed out in relief, collecting themselves. After about another two minutes though, it started becoming increasingly obvious that everything wasn’t okay yet.

Being the first one to look, Peter crossed back over to the stairs, looking down to the central plaza to see a site he really wished he could unsee. “Oh no”, he groaned, feeling sick.

“What is it?” Uraraka asked, walking over to her friend. When she was standing next to him she looked out, squinting her eyes to see what he was looking at. “That giant thing is holding someone down... who is it?” It only took a moment for the girl to realise, her eyes widening in shock. “That thing has Aizawa-sensei!”

“We’ve gotta go do something”, Peter said, before his hands started stinging. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. _It still burns a little, but I can’t give up yet_. “I’m going down to help Mr. Aizawa”, Peter declared, starting to walk down the stairs. When he felt a hand on his shoulder hold him, he looked back.

Uraraka looked back at him worriedly. “You’re hurt, Peter; you can’t go down there!”

“I’ll have to agree with Uraraka”, Shoji said. “With your hands injured as they are, Parker... I don’t think you’d last as long as you would want to.”

“I have to at least _try_ ”, Peter tried, a sort of urgency in his voice, “Otherwise I’m just _useless_.”

This time Sero stepped forward. “Man, how could you even _think_ that! It’s thanks to you that Iida was able to escape to get help, and you also defended the rest of us from that Villain while we had no idea what to do.”

“He’s right”, Mina continued, “And don’t forget all those other Villains you took out helping Mr. Aizawa.”

“We just have to hope Aizawa-sensei can hold out until the Heroes arrive or he can escape”, Shoji said, a hint of anxious energy in his voice, “There's not really anything we _can_ do. Right now, I think we should try and find a way to help No. 13.”

That statement got the others to look at their decommissioned teacher, the Rescue Hero lying unmoving on the ground. Peter cast one, last look out to the central plaza before joining his classmates, crouching down next to 13’s unconscious form. _Please, sir, find out a way to beat that thing or I’ll regret not going down there forever._ Taking a deep, calming breath, Parker looked down at the astronaut-themed teacher.

“Okay”, Peter started, “I think... first off, we need to do something about this huge tear in 13’s suit. My-my webs might be able to stand in as a seal until we can get something better. They last about an hour.”

“Alright, you should definitely see what you can do”, Shoji replied, holding the teacher’s body steady. He felt a little weird holding the Hero like it was nothing, but he had to do this right now. “Just do your thing when you are ready, Parker.”

“Right.” Holding his hands out, Peter started spraying his webs, groaning quietly as he began. _I’ve got to do something about my burns soon. They’ll eventually heal by themselves, but it will be really painful until that happens if I do nothing_. Trying his best to ignore the pain for now, the boy continued making the web until the large shred on No. 13’s back was completely covered. Peter sighed, his task finished. Falling back and sitting, he rested his hands just above making contact with anything. Now that he had the time, he asked what was on his mind. “How’s our teacher down there.”

No one said anything. 

“Guys? Wh-what’s happening down there?” Getting up almost frantically, Peter jogged over, looking down. “Oh no...” Even from here he could see the small crater his teacher’s head rested in, all thanks to his enhanced eyesight. The boy groaned, gritting his teeth and trying to walk forward again, only to be stopped. He couldn’t help but feel annoyed, waving off those holding him back. “I-I-I’ve got to... to do something...”

Then, just as Peter got down the first step, it happened. An ear ringing _BANG!_ sounded from behind them, the entrance doors for the USJ flying off. The six closest to the entrance- the students- whipped their heads around, looking at what had caused that. When they saw the perpetrator, their eyes widened in hope and relief.

“HAVE NO FEAR... FOR _I_ HAVE COME!”

It was All Might, and despite the relief he too felt at seeing the number 1 Hero, Peter still saw the man’s face clearly. All Might wasn’t smiling.

Peter knew that meant the fight would only end one of two ways now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, chapter 1 has ended...  
> Hope you readers enjoyed how this turned out. Hopefully I'll be able to have the next part out by Friday or Saturday depending. Also, I'll say that this work will be around 2 or 3 chapters, we'll just have to see how the story unfolds in the next chapter.   
> So until then, I say goodbye :)


	2. Plus Ultra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might and his students go up against the fearsome Noumu!  
> There's only one way this fight ends- who will come out on top?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally, chapter 2 is out!  
> Sorry it took so long, I had a very busy week :( Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner than it took me for this.  
> Anyways, I'll leave it here. Enjoy :)

“HAVE NO FEAR... FOR _I_ HAVE COME!”

Relief washed through the young Heroes in training, the booming voice of their teacher- _and_ the number 1 Hero- All Might echoing throughout the entire USJ. The few students still at the entrance might have felt the most relief of all though, a few even letting out unintentional tears.

“It’s All Might!” Uraraka cried in joy at the sight of the Hero.

“It’s alright now”, All Might said, “I am here for you all. I ran into young Iida on my way here... and was informed of the situation. It’s only fitting I come to put a stop to it. _Right. Now_.”

The conviction in his voice was slightly intimidating, but his students wouldn’t try to stop him either way. After all, taking down a few Villains would be a piece of cake for a Hero like him, right? So they scurried to the side, trying not to impede All Might in any way.

Not even a moment after their action had the Symbol of Peace charged into action, moving down to the central plaza faster than anyone could possibly comprehend. As he did so, he knocked down the small number of side Villains that remained before coming to a stop to pick up his co-worker. _They really pulled a number on you Aizawa_ , All Might thought, seeing the damage the Erasing Hero had taken.

With the man in his arms he looked over to the big penguin-looking thing that stood next to who seemed to be the ringleader. He didn’t prioritize them at that moment though- instead noting three of his students who were just behind them. Again he moved, grabbing them at imperceptible speeds and placing them far away from the enemy.

“You three are alright, yes?” He asked-- although he didn’t really give them time to answer either way, handing Aizawa over to them before he started speaking again. “I need you three to take Aizawa back to the entrance while I take care of these Villains. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes sir”, Tsuyu answered for herself, Mineta and Midoriya, awkwardly taking a hold of her teacher. “I’ll need your help, Midoriya and Mineta-- _ribbit_.”

They started to haul their teacher away now that the conversation was over, All Might only watching over them for a moment before turning to his new priority: the last two Villains. Rolling his shoulders, the number 1 Hero started to advance on them. As he did so, the big Villain moved more to the centre of the area, preparing itself to attack the Hero.

All Might ‘ _hmmphed_ ’. “Well if this is how you want to fight...” He muttered, ready to go. “ _Carolina_...” He zoomed forward, hitting his opponent with an ‘x’ movement. “... _SMASH!!!_ ” The attack landed, but to his surprise, All Might realised he had to dodge, bending back and just getting out of the way of his opponent’s counter hit. _What?! He took my attack?_ He hit the Villain again, getting the same result. _My blows... they’re doing NOTHING!_

“You seem surprised, _All Might_ ”, the Villain with the hand on his face stated, “It’s all thanks to my Nomu’s shock absorption ability. You’ll never take it down.”

“Is that so?” All Might asked, humour in his voice, still hitting away at the Nomu. “Guess I’ll just have to try harder then. After all, if you try hard enough, you _can_ do anything.”

“What a dry line”, Handface scoffed, not impressed. “Hurry up and kill All Might, Nomu.”

It was as he said that though, the Villain was surprised to see another fighter enter the fray. One of the students again, he saw, but then... _no, that’s the same one as before. The one that had helped Eraserhead_ , the Villain realised, scratching his neck in annoyance. _What does he plan to do now?_

That questioning thought wouldn’t have to wait long to be answered though. As a brief pause in All Might and Nomu’s fight came along, both Hero and Villains were stunned to see the red and blue costumed Hero in training jump on top of Nomu. He stood on the monster’s shoulders, bringing his foot down to harshly kick the Nomu in the eyes. The creature hissed in pain, but still seemed to be trying to hit All Might.

“Young Parker”, the number 1 Hero cried in horror, “What on _earth_ do you think you’re _doing?_ ”

“Uh, helping?” Peter supplied, poking Nomu in the eyes again, although there seemed to be a limp in his moves as he did it. “I figured I may as well, right?”

His teacher however, was most definitely not in the right mindset for a joking answer like that. “No! You need to get to safety _right now_ , young man!”

The boy’s eyes narrowed behind his mask as he stood up straight on Nomu’s shoulders. “No can do”, he stated- emotionless as he stomped on the creature’s exposed brain. It didn’t seem to necessarily do much, but it was still enough to keep Nomu off All Might for the moment. “All I could do was watch as Mr. Aizawa got beat by this thing, and I don’t plan on letting it happen again to you.”

“You underestimate me”, All Might responded, fists at his sides. _I can’t risk hitting this thing while young Parker sticks to it_ , he thought, _If I hit him by accident..._ “Please, young Parker, move aside and let me fight this beast.”

Again, Peter gave a negative. “Not happening. And besides, I’m starting to get a plan for beating this thing.” The statement drew the Hero’s attention, the student not wasting a moment as he continued. “I could tell just from the few hits you already traded that this thing is like an anti you--” Nomu got a little rowdy as Peter said that, so he kicked it in the eye “-- And seeing as how that’s probably the case, it’s gotta be super heavy, right? So I was thinkin’ we sink it in that water section or something like that.”

To the side, the Villain with the hand mask frowned. _Could they actually defeat my Nomu that way?_ No matter what the answer was, he didn’t want to find out. “Nomu, swat the bug off your shoulders.”

The Nomu was ready to comply at the command. It stopped trying to hit All Might and raised its hands to grab Peter. The boy was alerted to this though, his senses going off. He flipped off the creature’s shoulders, grunting as he landed on the ground. He cradled his hands close to his stomach as he took on a defensive position. “Okay, so _this_ throws my plan off course.”

The Symbol of Peace would’ve laughed at the quick mutter, but was too concerned with the actual situation. “Young Parker, retreat now!” He yelled, going in to attack Nomu now that he had the chance, slamming it over the head. “This thing _cannot_ be allowed to get anywhere near you, so go to your classmates and get out of here!”

“And leave you with all these Villains?” Peter asked, leaping out of the way from a stray hit from the Nomu. “Listen All Might, I know you wanna look out for me, but I can handle myself! And now I think about it, Handface over there seems to be controlling this penguin. And look! He has no defenses! I can distract the big guy while you take down him.”

“Not an option”, All Might argued, “As long as you stay here and this _Nomu_ or whatever it is attacks you, I target it.” With that said he charged a stronger attack, then slammed his fist into Nomu’s face. It stumbled a few steps to the side, but still seemed unfazed. “Dammit! Young Parker, _please go!_ ” _If he doesn’t listen soon I’ll drag him away somehow_ , All Might desperately decided silently. 

However, the Villain ringleader to the side was growing tired of the back-and-forth argument between teacher and student, scratching his neck in annoyance. “Ugh. Nomu, can you just kill them both then?” When it seemed his instruction was followed, he sighed. “I originally thought getting to watch Nomu defeat the final boss would be fun, but our unwelcome player has made the game stale.”

Now both he and his teacher were being targeted by their opponent, Peter groaned in annoyance. “Man, this is _really_ throwing any decent plan off the rails. What can we do?!” Dodging a hit, Parker sprung back, landing on his hands. He would’ve bounced back to his feet from that, but at the last second remembered how he’d injured his hands. So instead he ended up collapsing on the floor, just able to roll out of the way. “Woops; that was a bad mess up!”

Around him, the boy’s teacher was inwardly panicking. _I’d planned to punch out this thing before, but I don’t think it’ll be that simple anymore_ , he figured, _And with young Parker still here, I can’t go all out either. To make matters worse, he seems to be injured in some way too! Ohh, when do those other Heroes get here? They might be our last hope._

Whether that hope would turn out to be true or not was quickly forgotten though, as in only the span of a few quick seconds, the three-way fight gained a number of new participants.

Firstly, hearing a huffing and quick footsteps, All Might looked over to see Midoriya approaching. As his successor did so, he was intercepted by the Warp Villain. Then, before the number 1 Hero even had a chance to go protect Midoriya, the Villain was slammed to the ground by Bakugo, drawing the ringleader’s attention. _What is happening?!_ Both Hero and Villains thought, the sudden appearances stunning them.

And then to add on even _more_ to the shock factor, a screech sounded out, Hero and Villain looking over to see the Nomu had had its feet frozen to the floor. Looking over, All Might saw that the dual-wielding ‘Quirk’ user had entered the fight as well, Kirishima just behind him. “Thanks for the help, Todoroki”, he heard Peter say to his classmate. “Pingu almost slapped me out of the fight there.”

“That Villain is called Pingu?” Todoroki asked, definitely prioritizing the wrong information for his question. 

When a few sick coughs sounded through the area though, all eyes turned to the Handface Villain. “Well now... _this_ is quite the pinch for me.” He took a moment to observe the scene, seeing that everyone had their eyes on him. “You’ve pinned down my escape ticket and... _restrained_ my Nomu? But even still... Nomu, get out of that and kill the explosion kid.”

Again, the Nomu showed no resistance in heeding the command, forcing its feet out of the ice in a shocking display. Because as it was to get out of the ice, the creature had to push itself, the strain of getting out of its prison literally _yanking_ its feet off. The Hero stood shocked, his students involuntarily stepping back. The Nomu just lay on the floor for a moment before its feet somehow grew back, letting it get back onto its feet.

 _It can regenerate too?!_ All Might thought, feeling a strain start on his body. _Damn! Am I really running out of time NOW?_ The Hero grit his teeth, getting ready to attack again. So when he saw that his opponent was heading for Bakugo he didn’t waste a second, reaching the student and moving him over to his peers. Doing that though meant taking Nomu’s attack full force, sending him back, grating across the ground but still standing.

As everyone present realised what had happened, all their eyes widened in surprise. “Did All Might just...?” Peter tried to ask something, only to fizzle out as he went. “Damn.” Shutting up, the boy simply listened along with his classmates as Handface went on some rant about Heroes, Villains and society, to which All Might rebuked the man. As it seemed the Villain was finally done talking, the students looked to each other. “I think it’s time we take these guys down”, Peter said to the others. He tried to bunch his hands into fists, but feeling how painful and tight the action was, looked down to see blisters on his knuckles. _Damn, those burns are really pulling a number on me._

Seeming to note his friend’s disadvantage, Midoriya was quick to question him about it. “Peter, what happened to your hands? It looks really bad.”  
Peter tried to give a reassuring smile, but his mask hid it. “Had trouble against Portal over there. Had to burn the webs off of my hands.” Steeling himself, he turned to the others. “So? Let’s go help All Might!”

Kirishima, Bakugo and Todoroki nodded at that, but before anyone could do anything, their teacher was back in front of them, a hand outstretched to his side. “No! I cannot allow any of you to fight these Villains”, he said, leaving no room for argument, “Go escape now, and then you can watch as a Pro gets it done!”

Reluctantly, the five students took a few steps back. As they did, All Might geared up to get back into the fight. _This is it! I don’t even have a full minute left in me_ , the Hero thought, though- rather surprisingly- didn’t feel panicked. _So I’ve got to end this now._ Dashing forward, he started pulling his fist forward. _Why? Because..._ The Nomu rushed forward, roaring at All Might. As it came into his range, he thrust his fist all the way forward, smashing the creature in the face before coming back to hammer it with a ridiculous number of hits at a time, his fists blurring. _I AM THE SYMBOL OF PEACE!!!_

Again, the onlookers found themselves blown away- both mentally and partially physically. As All Might and Nomu traded blows, their brute speed and strength was directing the very winds around them, blowing the five students and other two Villains into a few stumbled steps. While the Hero and Villain creature kept fighting, the others couldn’t help but watch, unable to move.

 _Amazing_ , Peter thought, watching his teacher fight, looking like he was about to pull a powerful move. So when that very thing happened, the wounded student couldn’t help but grin in awe at the feat.

All Might shifted on his feet, his punching barrage seemingly over as he pushed with all his might, the man’s fist connecting with Nomu’s gut. “This is the end, Villain”, the Hero said, pushing his limit. “PLUS...” The two in battle looked frozen for a moment after that word was shouted, but then, the Nomu was absolutely _annihilated_ by the hit, zooming into the sky, hurtling into the top of the USJ, only to go straight through the building and into- what anyone could only guess- the stratosphere. “...ULTRA!!!”

With the Nomu utterly defeated and that war cry over, everyone seemed to find themselves again. “Holy crap”, Peter muttered shakily, eyes wide under his mask, “All Might’s so... wow.” _So this is what a true Hero looks like._

On the other side of the small battlefield, the Villain ringleader furiously scratched himself, groaning in what sounded like disgust. “No... no, no, no! You! You cheated! He said you’re weaker but then... GAH!” Handface threw his hands up, screaming at the sky. “A lie?! You _can’t_ be weaker!”

“So you’re done then, is that it? You don’t want to ‘ _clear the game_ ’.” All Might took a deep breath through his nose before turning a completely intimidating stare on the Villain. “I _dare you_ to try it!”

Handface gasped, involuntarily stepping back. The Warp Villain stayed close to his ally, warily watching the number 1 Hero. “Tomura Shigaraki, you must keep a level head”, he calmly said after a moment, “Observe; it’s clear that All Might has taken severe damage from Nomu. We may only have moments before the other Heroes arrive, but I propose we attack either way while we still have the chance to kill All Might.”

As the seconds ticked by, a tense aura started to come along. _Something isn’t right_ , Peter thought nervously, _Why is All Might just standing there?! Shouldn’t he take out the Villains?_ Looking over, Parker saw that Midoriya sported a similar expression to his. _You feel it too, Midoriya. What do we do?_

And then, in a rapid flash, the two remaining Villains were rushing forward, right towards All Might. Both Midoriya and Peter observed the scene in shock for a fraction of a second before unthinkingly leaping forward. Seeing as it was the Warp Villain who was going for the biggest attack, Izuku jumped after him, aiming to hit the gear piece Bakugo had uncovered as the Villain’s weakness earlier. Peter however, could just see that Handface was about to try something himself. So pushing through his pain and own limits, Parker thrust out his left hand, aiming for the guy’s face. A web shot forward as he sailed along, heading right for his target. _C’mon, get him before--_

_BANG!_

Suddenly Handface staggered backwards, crying out as he yanked his hand back. Peter could just see the blood streaming out of his hand. Still in the air, he quickly turned his head to the side and grinned. The other Pro Heroes had finally arrived. Taking that as his signal to fall back, he finished his leap, landing right on top of Handface. Since he knew something was about to happen however, Parker kicked off the Villain’s arm, flipping back and out of the way. The next moment bullets rained forward, the boy glad he got out of the way just in time.

Seeing his ally had been seriously wounded, the Warp Villain quickly created a portal, moving as he did so to cover his ally. As he did that, both he and Handface were suddenly pulled back-- all thanks to No. 13. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop the two Villains, as they successfully warped away after a few haunting parting words to All Might.

Now, _finally_ , the battle at the USJ was over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 has ended!  
> Next will be just a little aftermath/epilogue, so it won't be as action packed as this and the last chapter. Sorry?  
> So until it comes out... bye! :)


	3. An Aftermath Is Always Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the trouble at the USJ over with, class 1-A prepares themselves for what comes next.  
> Peter has a talk.  
> The League of Villains gives a rundown of events and gets a strange order from their leader...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Final chapter of the USJ arc!  
> As I said at the end of the last chapter, this one is more just an epilogue sort of chapter, but hopefully it's still enough to reel you in ;)  
> Don't think I really have anything else to say besides that. So enjoy this :)

A day had passed since the events that happened at the USJ, and the students of class 1-A were getting back into form quite quickly. Luckily, almost none of them sustained any major injuries, the exceptions being Midoriya- who had broken lots of bones again- and Peter, the burns he had on his hands being in quite a serious condition by the time he could be treated.

In the end however, it seemed everything worked out for the best. Thanks to the students’ helpful actions, No. 13 was on the fast track to recovery, and the police had been able to find out a few things about their attackers. Pretty much all Villains had been arrested in the end- even the Nomu- but unfortunately the Warp and Handface Villains had gotten away. But due to some careful listening, it had been discovered that the ringleader seemed to go by Tomura Shigaraki; the police looking into that name as soon as they could. 

Back to the present though, and the young Heroes in training were sitting around and talking to each other in class before school started, each going over the events that they faced the day before. But then, hearing the door open, all their attention was drawn to the newcomer. It was Peter, the boy entering with a carefree smile and wave. What really stood out though were his hands, covered in bandages in a way that looked like he was wearing mittens.

“Uh, yo”, Peter awkwardly greeted, seeing all eyes on him. “I’m not late, right?” When he got a few answers saying he wasn’t, he sighed in relief, then moved to his seat, plopping down into it. “Dang, what an eventful day yesterday was, huh?”

“That’s one way to describe it”, Tsuyu replied from where she sat next to him, “Everyone definitely learned a few new things yesterday.”

Peter nodded, a wistful look on his face. “I’ll say”, he sighed, bringing his bandaged hands up, “I’m handless because of it all. It’ll teach me a thing or two.”

“Like not biting off more than you can chew?” Tsuyu asked, remembering how Peter jumped straight in to fight all those Villains with Aizawa.

However, her classmate just shook his head. “No, that’s not the lesson. I learned that I need a better way of using my webs. I need a faster and smoother way of transitioning them from swinging to weapons.” As Parker went on to babble about possible improvements he could make, Tsuyu just grumbled. It seemed her classmate had missed the point about his experience, or maybe he was ignoring it and trying to focus on something else. Whatever the reason was, she decided to leave it be, half-listening as he continued on about whatever he was.

It was not long after though that Peter cut off his rambling, taking note of his friends approaching. He grinned, turning to look at Midoriya and Uraraka as they came over. “Hey guys, how are you feelin’? Bones good, Izuku?”

“Oh, th-they’re fine, Recovery Girl real-really helped”, the green-haired boy answered awkwardly. Now that they’d arrived at his desk, Peter felt a little weird being the only one sitting, so stood up with his friends.

“And you, Uraraka? Are you feeling okay after yesterday?”

“I feel like I should be asking _you_ that, Peter”, she replied, pointing at his hands. “You did so much for everyone yesterday despite your injuries. It was really inspiring.”

Shaking his head, Peter brought his hands up a little and shook them. “Ohh, I wouldn’t say I was all that; I just wanted to help. And besides, I could’ve done way better.”

Uraraka hummed, crossing her arms. “Well I think you did enough. You should’ve seen yourself! You were so cool-- beating up all those Villains and shooting webs everywhere; it was awesome!”

“You really think?” Peter said, feeling his face heat up. _Man, I can’t handle praise at all!_ “W-well, I guess I can take your word for it then. But...” Peter turned, giving his other friend a wide grin. “I heard Izuku did some _pretty_ badass stuff as well.”

“No, th-that’s not right”, Izuku said almost immediately, already a nervous wreck. “A-Asui and Mineta did all the best work!”

“Thanks to your plan”, Tsuyu added in, having been drawn into the conversation after hearing her name. With that addition, the small group saw how much more flustered Midoriya became, stuttering out sounds. “If he hadn’t broken any more bones, Midoriya would’ve been much cooler though- _ribbit_.”

At that, Uraraka and Peter laughed in a sort of surprise. At their friend’s tomato face though, the two were just able to calm down a tiny bit. “I mean, that’s a point”, Peter agreed after a moment, “It must really suck having such a wearing ‘Quirk’-- or am I assuming too much?”

“No”, Izuku sighed after a moment, “It is a little frustrating at times, but it gives me more of a reason to push myself to become better at handling it.”

Peter nodded at the words. “Wise and true words, pal. If you ever think I could help in some way, feel free to ask and I’d be happy to lend a hand.”

“Me too”, Uraraka added, smiling at Midoriya.

“Thanks”, Midoriya said to them, “I’ll... I’ll keep it in mind when I’m training.”

After a brief quiet moment, the friends went to continue conversing, but before they could, their teacher walked in-- much to the surprise of the students. His face and arms were covered in bandages, the only sign he had gone through the same events as them yesterday. He came and stood in front of the class, sighing before he spoke.

“Alright class, let’s go into it...”

**...**

The rest of the day came and went after the first lesson. Almost immediately after the lesson had started Aizawa had told them about the upcoming Sports Festival. Everyone looked really excited about it, but Peter was a little more critical about it all. Was it just hype for something ‘normal’ after the USJ that got his classmates pumped up, or was it actually that big a deal? He wasn’t sure.

Now though, the end of the day had finally arrived. Peter sighed, feeling a little relieved over that fact. Sure, he really did enjoy being here, but he was still tired from all the recent events, and the day had packed another few twists and turns as well. As he finished packing everything away and went to leave though, the boy found himself stopped by his teacher.

“You’re staying back for a few minutes, Parker”, Aizawa said as the other students left the room. When Midoriya looked to his friend with a curious look, Parker shrugged. Once everyone was out though, Aizawa began talking again, leaning on the side of his desk. “Parker, do you want to guess why I kept you back?”

“To see more of my amazing personality?” He joked, but upon noting his teacher’s unamused aura, sighed. “No, it’s because of me jumping in to fight yesterday, isn’t it?”

“Exactly”, the Erasing Hero answered, nodding slightly. “You’re in a lot of trouble because of that stunt.”

“Why though? I helped, didn’t--”

“I can admit- as much as I don’t want to- that you were helpful, but the point still stands. You got into a situation I, your teacher, told you not to, and then you were injured in another fight.”

Peter frowned, unconsciously putting his hands behind his back. “Yeah, but that happened out of the fight, after you told me to go help the others. And I only got my hand injuries because it was the only way to escape a bad situation.” Sighing hard, Peter looked back up to his teacher. “But I’m guessing whatever I say won’t really matter. I’m in a lot of trouble, aren’t I?”

Aizawa nodded. “No matter what happened yesterday, the fact stands you disobeyed my orders in a dangerous situation. Because of that, you’re receiving a punishment.” At the student’s slightly dismayed but cautiously curious face, the Hero continued. “Taking into consideration all the facts of yesterday, the Principal, All Might and I have decided you’ll be undertaking afterschool disciplinary lessons until you think twice about jumping into a situation like that without the right permission. Do you understand?”

The boy’s head dropped. “I... I understand, sir.”

“If it was up to me, you would’ve been prohibited from participating in the Sports Festival, so you best mean you understand.” The two stood silent for about a minute before the man started speaking again. “Peter, I know you just wanted to help, but you have to understand there are very strict rules for what you can and cannot do. Just remember that next time. Now get out of here-- I have to lock up the class.”

He received a nod in compliance, and watched as Peter left the classroom. Aizawa deeply sighed. _That kid has a lot to learn_ , he mused, finishing up on closing up the classroom, _Hopefully he’s willing to learn... he could really become a great Hero_. Realising how much he was privately praising his student, Aizawa grunted, going to move out of the class and building. _Great..._

Meanwhile, below the teacher, Peter walked himself out of the building, sighing as he walked out into the afternoon air. Honestly, he believed he got off relatively lightly. He could say now that the disciplinary lessons would be easy, but Peter knew how stubborn he could be- even if he would never admit it aloud- so it would definitely take longer than he hoped. _I’m kinda surprised All Might went with a light punishment too though_ , he thought- a little confused. _Looking back, I get how much I freaked him out when I jumped in to fight the Nomu. Thought he would’ve wanted me to miss the Sports thing too. Or maybe it was him who made sure I got off so light; All Might’s a pretty good guy after all._

In the end, Peter decided he didn’t really mind who thought what, the fact he wasn’t expelled was relief enough. Now out of U.A., the boy continued walking along, lost in his thoughts until he reached the train station. He quickly payed for his ticket just before the train arrived, then hopped on. As the train moved along, he absentmindedly stared out the window until he heard the loudspeaker announce they had arrived at the station he needed to get off at.

Doing that, Peter exited the train, then wandered around the streets until he reached his living space. Walking up the apartment complex’s stairs, he walked down the third floor until he reached his door. Grabbing his keys and unlocking it, Parker opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Throwing his bag onto the kitchen table, he kicked off his shoes and made to go for his bedroom. But sensing another presence- a familiar one- in his living space, the boy sighed.

“This is definitely a surprise”, Peter stated, turning to the man who sat in the darkest corner of the living room. “Can you at least not lurk in that corner of the room. I put the chair there ‘cause I accidentally kicked through the wall.”

The man chuckled, slowly getting up. As he got out of the chair and shadows, his features were revealed-- dark skin, a jet-black trench coat and a signature eyepatch. “Still having trouble with your abilities, Parker?”

Parker mugged the man, pulling off his uniform’s jacket. “A little, but not as bad a before. And I figured out I need to make some improvements to my webshooters. Faster shots, or maybe even a whole new mechanism.” Before he could start rambling, Peter stopped himself, watching as the man leant against the kitchen bench. “Wanna do my homework for me?” At the unamused look, the teenager chuckled. “Worth a try. But in more seriousness: why are you here, Fury?”

Nodding, Nick Fury: Director of SHIELD, answered the boy. “Because of your battle yesterday, of course. Quite an unfortunate event at that place--”

“USJ”, Peter quickly provided.

“-- an unfortunate even at the USJ then. I decided to make sure you were doing alright- and of course do a little digging myself.” Fury smirked at his words before continuing. “That group you faced, the League of Villains... they have the potential to become _extremely_ dangerous. _Especially_ if my suspicion on who leads them is correct.”

“So I should do my best to avoid them for the moment”, Peter asked, before joking. “Check myself before I wreck myself, you could say.”

“It’s my line of thinking”, Fury answered, deciding to ignore the joke. He sighed, then continued on. “I know you’d rather jump in and fight, but I need you to listen and _obey_ my next order, Peter.” Taking a breath, Peter looked intently at the director of SHIELD. “Starting today, until further notice, you are forbidden from going out and participating in your Vigilante antics.”

Immediately, Peter found himself unexpectedly blowing up. “ _WHAT?! Hell no!_ I-I need to do that! It isn’t--”

“ _Parker!_ ” Fury snapped, causing the boy to immediately freeze. “This isn’t a punishment or a slight against you, it’s for your own safety. If it wasn’t for the League business, I wouldn’t stop you at all. But as it stands, it’s the precaution you need to take-- hopefully temporarily. I’m planning on going to U.A tomorrow and speaking with Principal Nezu, Eraserhead and All Might about the League.”

Peter sighed, sagging in his spot. “Alright; that makes sense, I guess. And I’m not happy about it, but if you _really_ think it’s for the best, I’ll hang up my sweats for the moment.” The boy chuckled at his half-joke. _I really need a better street costume_. “Um, if that’s everything... are you sticking around?"

The man shook his head. “No, I have some business around Musutafa to attend to.” As he watched the boy nod and move to his room, Fury let out a tired sigh before speaking again. “It _is_ for the best, Peter, just remember that. And... think about what Ezekiel would have wanted.”

The Hero in training froze for a split moment at the name, before walking into his bedroom. “Yeah. Bye, Fury."

When he took one last glance back, Peter saw the man was already gone.

**...**

Elsewhere in the city, a more sinister meet up was happening. In a seemingly abandoned bar, two Villains resided, one patching up the other who was seething in his seat.

“Cheater cheater cheater”, he angrily muttered, grabbing a glass and rotting it in his grasp, dropping the ashes on the bench. “All Might is a stupid _cheater!_ ”

“Tomura Shigaraki, please do not disintegrate the glassware”, his companion said from below, cleaning up the last wound on his teammate’s calf. Standing up clearly again, the Villain looked to the other. “You must take this experience and plan any adjustments that may have to be made for our mission.”

Angrily scratching his neck, but slightly calming down, Shigaraki sighed. “... You’re right, Kurogiri. It’s just... _so annoying!_ Why did those dumb, stupid students have to get involved?!”

“It is a question to think about at another time”, Kurogiri replied, hearing a familiar crackling from a television screen. “It seems _he_ is calling you.”

At that, the hand-wearing Villain quickly scrambled to stand in front of the TV, grunting quietly because of his wounds. When the screen finally came to life though, the pain was quickly forgotten. “Sensei.”

“Greetings Tomura, Kurogiri”, the voice on the screen greeted formally. “I’m sure you know why I have called. How did your little attack on U.A. go?”

Shigaraki narrowed his eyes, brining a hand up to scratch his neck. “We failed! All Might, he-he cheated. You said he was weaker but--” The Villain made a few incomprehensible sounds before calming himself. “Nevermind, Sensei. Oh! And there were lots of annoying brats as well. A few tried to attack me, and one even fought half of my henchmen with Eraserhead!”

“ _Really?_ ” The voice asked curiously, interested. “Tell me about this child.”

“Well”, Shigaraki began, irritation in his voice as he remembered the brat, “He was really annoying. He just kept talking and talking. And he jumped around, and knocked out my henchmen really easily. He had a dumb red and blue suit too, with black lines on it-- like webs or something! Oh; and he kept shooting webs or something like that!”

“Interesting...”

“If I may add”, Kurogiri spoke up, “I had a run-in with this child as well. I can agree with most of Tomura Shigaraki’s words. However, I must also add in that the boy seemed quite intelligent. He was able to outsmart me, as well as hold me back from defeating his classmates. If it wasn’t for him, I believe we may have been more successful in our plans.”

After a few moments, the voice on the television began again. “Interesting... quite interesting. The child you speak of... I believe an acquaintance of mine may want to know of his whereabouts.” A few silent moments passed, and then the voice continued, having seemed to think something over. “Tomura, until I tell you, you are not allowed to pursue this boy in any way. Do you understand.”

The Villain grit his teeth, but nodded. “Y-yes, Sensei.”

“Excellent. Then I must leave you now.” And with that, the television flicked off, the bar going back into silence. Kurogiri returned to his place by the bar, Shigaraki standing in front of the screen for a few more moments before stalking back to his chair. He sat back in it, scratching his neck as he thought things over.

“I wonder”, he mused aloud after a minute or two, “Just what are you planning, Sensei?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.  
> So there we go, part 3 of Heroes In Training is finished! Some new characters here too! As always, I'm happy to hear whatever thoughts you have about this story, it's always nice to hear what people liked or want to see improved for future installments.  
> So until I write the next installment- that may or may not be the Sports Festival- I say: bye!!! :D


End file.
